To Correct My Failure
by dawn chase
Summary: Ryoma was betrayed and will correct his mistake to save his home. It's an Angel Demon story. I know crappy summary.


Disclaimer: Don't own it!

Talk

_Thought_

This follows no religion whatsoever.

Xxx

He had failed! He was chosen to be the one to destroy the Fallen One and he had failed, and all because of an banished angel.

"We were going to get the answer of where the Gate of Heaven is, but since someone else spilled, you're no longer needed. When we get back Syusuke, I'll give the pleasure of killing this child to you," Lucifer said. "Saa, thank you, my lord," Fuji said with his usual smile. But, Ryoma could see it was strained.

"Be good," Fuji said, earning a snarl from Ryoma, who was behind the bars of a cage. After they left, Ryoma curled up, thinking about his failure. As Ryoma laid there, he went through his time in Hell. How he started out from a prisoner, into a guest. The times of pleasure, the Bond, it was all just an act by Fuji.

Suddenly, an idea came to him; he remembered a spell he had read about in Hell's vast library while he was a guest. Ryoma immediately started drawing the seal needed for the spell. Using the only thing on hand, his blood, he drew the seal and began chanting the incantations. As the incantation was at an end, bluish-black smoke suddenly began to smoke from the seal. Enveloping Ryoma, it thickly surrounded him to the point where he had vanished into the smoke. The smoke suddenly began to expand, curling and writhing, once at the size of a large cat the smoke began to fall away. There, where Ryoma stood, now stood a large panther with wings and strange curved symbols on its body. Roaring, the panther sliced the bars of the prison it was held in.

Once the panther was free, he turned his attention to the other angels that were also prisoners. Ryoma, only physically affected by the spell, knew that this spell could not be removed. The spell allowed one to have control over those he had bitten. He also could release those he had control over, but the spell was forbidden and against Heaven's standard. Even though Ryoma knew this, he also knew that everyone in Heaven was counting on him. Tezuka, Atobe, Ryuzaki-sensei, oyaji, okaa-san, nii-san, they were all counting on him. He was the only one who could kill Lucifer and he knew it. Even if he would never be accepted into Heaven now, he was going to complete this one last mission, for home.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Ryoma bit every one of the angels, causing them to turn into creatures similar to what he looked like now. Once that was done, Ryoma willed his senses to heighten, making it possible for him to locate the Gate of Hell. On his command, all those under him headed toward the gateway. As Ryoma watched this, he fell back, choosing to become part of the flank. Once out of Hell, they flew into the sky, heading straight for the Gate of Heaven. Upon arriving, they saw the sky near the gateway in total chaos. Demons, demonic looking humans fought Angels, the images of a perfect human.

"_Attack," _Ryoma commanded, heading towards Lucifer. As Ryoma prepared to strike down Lucifer, Lucifer suddenly whirled around, sword in hand, he blocked Ryoma's claws. The two exchanged blows for a few minutes before suddenly, Ryoma faked an attack and went for a fatal blow. Tearing Lucifer's heart out, Ryoma roared and watched as Lucifer's body fell from the sky and turned to nothing minutes before hitting Earth. As if sensing the death of their leader, the demons began to retreat. Sensing this, Ryoma released all under his control, and then, teleporting in front a Tezuka; Ryoma bowed and disappeared into a hole that opened behind him.

"Wait," Tezuka said, but Ryoma paid no heed.

"Saa, Tezuka it's been quite a while," a familiar voice said behind Tezuka.

"Hello, Fuji," Tezuka greeted. "I hope you can forgive me, I really tried."

"I do, Tezuka," Fuji said. "I know you tried, but it was my fault, I shouldn't have practiced dark arts in the first place and curiosity did kill the cat."

"You could come back to Heaven," Tezuka said. "I'm sure I can get you on the Elder's good side."

"That won't be necessary, I'm thinking about ruling Hell and making a treaty with Heaven," Fuji said.

"Are you sure?" Tezuka said.

"Yes, but I have a few requests," Fuji said.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do," Tezuka said.

"All I want is to be able to freely go from and to Heaven, and that privilege is only for me," Fuji said. "And in return, the Angels have complete access to Hell."

"I think that's all possible," Tezuka said, reaching out to shake hands.

"And, I would also like to find out who that panther was because all of the prisoners were left alive," Fuji said, shaking the extended hand.

"I believe that can be accomplished by drawing up a list of people you took, but I have a hunch about who it was," Tezuka said.

"Saa, as do I, Tezuka," Fuji said, staring into the open sky. _"Ryoma, I know it was you, and even though it was most likely impossible, I fell in love. I'll take you back Ryoma just wait for me."_

_Half a millennium later…_

Fuji surveyed the dimension he had stepped in. The dimension was lifeless and bleak, consisting of only black rocks and a lake, the only thing that would've caught a person's interest was the fact that there were rocks floating in the air, above the water. After years of searching, Fuji had finally found the dimension Ryoma had created. The reason it took so long was because the dimension was small and simple, making it hard to find. In fact, it was only by pure luck that one of the weakest Angels managed to stumble across it and get a glimpse inside the dimension, alerting everyone to look for a dimension small and simple.

"_Ryoma, where are you?" _Fuji questioned himself. Fuji knew that Ryoma was in this dimension right now because he could sense him, but he hadn't been able to pinpoint exactly where.

"_If I get on the stones I should be high enough to be able to see most of this small dimension," _Fuji thought. Spreading his midnight black wings, Fuji flew to the top of one of the rocks. Upon reaching the rock, what Fuji saw, made him gasp. Lying there, in the middle of the floating rocks, sleeping, was a giant black panther with green tinted fur. It had a pair of beautiful black wings, also tinted green, folded up against it. Fuji silently flew toward the panther, and slowly, placed his hand on the panther's large head, Fuji's hands at once recognized the feeling of the fur as his missing lover's silky hair. _"Ryoma, I've finally have you."_

As if sensing Fuji's thought, the panther snapped his eyes open and roared. The panther, then, quickly snapped his wings open and flew to another rock. As Fuji watched the panther, he suddenly knew why it had flew away, and in turn, Fuji shot straight up just as two rocks collided into the place Fuji had only been a few seconds ago. Calling a spell to suppress the spell that Ryoma had placed on himself, Fuji fired a beam of golden light. As the beam of light hit the panther, Fuji watched as it closed its eyes and descended to one of the floating rocks. The panther crouched, as if preparing to pounce, then with a roar of pain, the panther's features began to vanish.

As the fur became a cloak of darkness with the shape of a panther, Fuji watched as the cloak began to expand until it looked like half a sphere, then the half a sphere suddenly parted four ways in the middle. Fuji watched as the cloak of darkness continued parting ways, revealing an unconscious Ryoma, before slipping out of site underneath the unconscious boy. Flying silently to the unconscious being, Fuji picked him up bridal style and studied Ryoma carefully. Being an immortal, Ryoma had not aged, however, his beauty had increased greatly and his pale skin only made him seem more like a perfect creation of god. As Fuji studied Ryoma, Ryoma's eyes suddenly snapped open.

Pushing Fuji roughly away, Ryoma flew out of Fuji's arms. Opening a portal in front of him, Ryoma flew through the portal with Fuji hot on his heels. Upon arriving on the other side of the portal, Ryoma shot straight up. When Fuji appeared right behind Ryoma, all Fuji saw was a wave of darkness coming towards him. Thinking fast, Fuji summoned a shield, keeping the wave from harming him. As Fuji was about to fly towards Ryoma, Fuji was forced to summon a shield again as another wave of darkness was sent his way. After that, the waves of darkness turned into a never ending barrage. Repeatedly, Fuji was forced to block the attacks as Ryoma sent wave after wave, finally an opening in Ryoma's attack pattern appeared, and seizing the chance, Fuji cast a spell that would render the victim unconscious and watched in silent satisfaction as Ryoma fell out of the sky. Diving down, Fuji caught Ryoma as he fell, then quickly making an arch, Fuji shot toward the sky. Opening a portal to Hell, Fuji flew through with Ryoma in hand.

XxX

Fuji watched Ryoma as the boy laid in a silk bed Fuji had provided. _"It's been a pretty long time since I saw you, Ryoma."_

Bending down, Fuji placed something around Ryoma's neck before he began kissing Ryoma's lips softy only to be pushed away as Ryoma suddenly awakened. Jumping off the bed, Ryoma slid into a fighting stance and eyed Fuji with suspicion.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Fuji said. A low snarl was the response as Fuji saw the hurt and betrayal in Ryoma's eyes. Upon hearing those words, Ryoma's eyes narrowed. Though Ryoma held a poker face, Fuji could see all the emotions in his eyes.

"The last time we saw each other I remember Lucifer saying something about letting you kill me after the battle of Heaven," Ryoma hissed out.

"Things are different now Lucifer's dead and I'm ruling Hell," Fuji said.

"I heard, congratulations," Ryoma said his voice still full of venom.

"If you want to go back to Heaven, Tezuka could probably get you back-""No, thank you, I'm leaving" Ryoma interrupted.

"I reactivated the Bond," Fuji said.

"You what!" Ryoma hissed with venom in his voice. Suddenly, Fuji disappeared from the place he was. Looking around trying to find Fuji, he was suddenly startled when Fuji appeared right in front of him. As Ryoma backed up, Fuji managed to catch Ryoma's hand. Upon feeling the touch, Ryoma felt his body temperature rise.

"Saa Ryoma, you feel it don't you," Fuji said as he began to rub soothing circles on Ryoma's hand.

"How'd you reactivate it?" Ryoma asked, suddenly sensitive to everything that touched his skin.

"All the lovers have to do is be near each other while they're wearing this band and the Bond reactivates all by itself," Fuji said pointing to a band hanging from his neck. Suddenly noticing the band on his own neck, Ryoma tore the band off his neck before attempting a getaway, but before Ryoma had even made it near the entrance from the room, a pair of black wings enveloped him. As the wings started forcing him towards Fuji, Ryoma revealed his own pair of wings in an attempt to break free, but it was futile.

Slender but strong arms encircled his waist and began to rub circles on Ryoma's stomach, causing Ryoma to shudder. As Fuji started to nip on Ryoma's neck, he led Ryoma to the bed. Turning Ryoma toward him, Fuji started backing him toward the bed. Once they were on the bed, Fuji began to undress the both of them while keeping Ryoma's mind occupied with his mouth. As Fuji tugged at Ryoma's clothes, Ryoma tried to stop Fuji only to give in when Fuji began to suck on his sweet spot. Moaning, Ryoma was soon lost in layers of pleasures. Knowing this fact, Fuji suddenly thrusted into Ryoma unprepared and watched as Ryoma writhed in pleasure under him. Thrusting into Ryoma, Fuji began to quicken his pace as he heard his lover moans grow louder. Fuji then grabbed his lover's crotch and began pumping it in time with his thrust. Soon, Ryoma came into his and after a few more thrust, Fuji came himself. Pulling himself out of Ryoma, he looked toward his lover only to find him already asleep. Kissing Ryoma gently on the lips, Fuji placed a cover over Ryoma before climbing underneath the covers himself.

_A Week Later…_

"Ore-sama has arrived, be awed by his presence," Atobe said.

"I see the Monkey King still talks in third person," Ryoma said.

"Good to see you too, brat. I'm glad you two finally got back together. So what happened?"

Saa, we played and made up," Fuji said while hugging Ryoma from behind.

"Ahh, how did it feel?" Atobe asked.

"Monkey King, that isn't your business," Ryoma said appearing behind Atobe. Suddenly, Ryoma and Atobe disappeared only to appear again a few seconds with Atobe dripping wet and saying," Fuck brat, that's cold."

"Quit complaining Monkey King. I _only _threw you into the arctic's water," Ryoma said.

"Saa, Ryoma be careful he might catch frostbite one day and die," Fuji said placing his arms around Ryoma.

"Yeah brat, you should listen to those on top," Atobe said.

"Mada Mada Dane, Monkey King," Ryoma said reaching up to kiss Fuji.

I know crapping ending but please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
